Nightmares
by Sakura Yosei
Summary: Yuffie's family is looking for her, and their intentions are not good. Yuffitine! RR Please. [FINISHED!]
1. Chapter 1: Lost Memories and a Loon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Final Fantasy. It belongs to Squaresoft. Lucky. Anyway, only thing belonging to me is this fan fiction. 

Nightmares– A Yuffie/? Romance (have to find out on your own! :P) 

Note: I was in a rock and a hard place in trying to figure out the title. If I think of a better one, I'll rename the story. 

Blah Blah Blah Blah. Ok. That's all I can think of. Oh Wait! Remembered something. This story will mostly be PG-13. There will be Lemon, but I'll post a warning when the chapter comes. Buhahaha. Evil me. Ok. To the story now!

Bunkai Itchi°: Lost Memories and a Loon

            Vivid motions played through her mind. First she was on the bottom and then on the top. Then she was aroused and then she wasn't. _Was this real or fantasy,_ she thought. She thought she had finally caught a glimpse of her friend on top of her. Was he her friend? Lover? She didn't know, she had never seen him before, yet he felt familiar. His ebony hair fell to his shoulders as she felt him against her. She felt a thrust and then instantly reality flashed before her eyes and she bolted up.

            She no longer saw that man, nor was she scantily clad under the sheets covering her pale body. She breathed quickly; trying to remember it was just a dream. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck and it made her cringe as the sweat drop stinging her back. Movements caught her attention as she saw a woman walk in. She was young, pale skinned, wearing pretty revealing clothing. Her hair was long, and she envied to have hair like hers. However, what really stood out were her eyes, a beautiful garnet and burgundy, she just gazed as the woman walked over to her bed. She could not help but look at the woman now sitting on the bed, feeling her forehead. She blushed slightly at her touch, and tried to shake the feeling she felt. 

            She looked familiar, her touch was familiar, but she still could not remember why. Just as that man in her dream, he was so familiar yet just as much as a stranger was to her. She could not put her finger on it. The woman started to examine her arms, and stopped when she winced.

            "Yuffie, I'm sorry. I did not mean hurt you. It is just you have cuts and bruises all over, and every one is worried about you, especially Vincent. Well, fever has gone down. Still have injuries all over. Glad to see you awake" the woman said looking at yuffie's neck, back, and shoulders after her arms.

            "I'm Yuffie?" Yuffie asked quietly.

            "Why of course you are Yuffie, my best friend. What other hyperactive, material-stealing girl named Yuffie would there be?" She said cheerfully.

            "I guess I'm Yuffie…a horrible name in my opinion, but I guess it will have to do. Who are you? You mentioned us being best friends, I don't remember that." Yuffie asked.

            The woman chuckled at the part about Yuffie's name and then spoke, "I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockheart. We have been best friends for about two years now. We helped save the world before with the rest of the members of Avalanche. You must have been hit pretty hard if you have memory loss." Tifa spoke.

            "I see." Yuffie replied and started to climb out of bed, wincing. 

            "Yuffie, your hurt." Tifa stopped as she saw Yuffie throw the sheets off her, seeing the rest of her body.

            Cuts, Scars, Bruises, Dirt, and dried blood covered her body, barely showing her radiant skin underneath. Yuffie just gasped as she saw her body, and not even remembering what had happened to it.

            "Why am I like this?" Yuffie asked, now standing with difficulty.

            "I don't know. I found you like this huddled up against my bar, crying, injured, running a fever, and in scraps for clothing." Tifa explained.

            Yuffie started to walk toward the door, stumbling at times, trying to keep her balance. Tifa looked worried and rushed over to her, to be pushed by her.

            "I don't want help, I need to walk on my own." Yuffie explained, as she grabbed a robe off a rack she saw.

            She pulled on her robe carefully and walked out of the door followed by Tifa. Yuffie instantly saw more people. One big dark-skinned man, a blonde man smoking a cigarette, a blonde man with spiky hair, a reddish dog on the floor, a stuffed animal, or at least Yuffie thought, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the rest of the room. She scanned the room some more and her eyes stopped when she saw one more figure in the back of the room, a pale skinned, black haired man in red. Yuffie felt her heart beat as her dream came flashing back as if it was only yesterday it actually happened. 

            The rest of the group AVALANCHE looked over to see Yuffie, smiled at her, and said hi to her. This brought attention to Vincent in the corner, who saw Yuffie was up. He walked over, a big smile on his face. 

            "Yuffie, your alright." Vincent said slowly.

            Yuffie was about to ask him who he was when she felt his lips against hers, moving against hers. 

            "I wouldn't if-" Tifa had started to protest but stopped seeing it was too late.

            Yuffie felt panic come over her, he was kissing her and she did not know whom he was. She gasped and pushed him away, taking quick breaths as though he had taken them away from her. Tifa pulled Yuffie back a bit and then pulled Vincent aside as the rest of AVALANCHE looked shocked at Yuffie's reaction, knowing she used to have a crush on him.

            "Why is she acting like that? I mean, unless she doesn't like me in that way…I would think something could suddenly pop up." Vincent said, feeling hurt.

            "Look Vincent, I tried to warn you, when I found her she was in bad shape, she's lost her memories. It may take awhile for them to return, if they return. When she has done bathing and I cure since she is awake now. I will have her sit down and talk to every one, so she gets reacquainted." Tifa explained.

            Vincent just nodded slowly and slumped away, his head down. How could the girl he loved forget who he was? He was confused as he walked to his room and locked the door. Tifa walked back over to Yuffie who was talking to Nanaki, about why he could talk, and Yuffie seemed fascinated. 

            "Yuffie, I think it's time that you bathed. You may have a robe on, but underneath your filthy." Tifa said pulling Yuffie away from Nanaki. 

            They reached the bathroom where Tifa started to fill the tub with hot water as Yuffie, not to her knowledge started taking off the robe. Yuffie then glanced in the mirror and saw the marks on her shoulders, mostly bruises from fingers. She touched her left shoulder and instantly, she remembering how that mark happened. It was man, he looks familiar, he was Wutainese, griping her by the shoulders and yelling at her. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. She let out a gasp from the impact of the flashback, and bit her tongue when Tifa looked at her strangely.

            "Your bath is ready. If you need help just let me know. Don't be afraid to ask" Tifa said pointing to the tub holding water.

            "Thanks Tifa" Yuffie replied and waited for her to leave before she carefully unraveled the cloth covering her bust and then her upper thighs. The cloth was stinky from the streets, blood and more. She threw them in the small wastebasket in the bathroom and then carefully placed a foot in the tub, wincing as her cuts hated how hot it was. She then stepped in all the way and sat down, letting the hot water sterilize her body. Will I ever know what happened to me? What was that weird flash black I have? Could it be that I am starting to remember? She let her head go underwater and then back up as she thought a lot 

            When she was done, she dried herself off and pulled the robe back over her as she felt another flashback come toward her. _This time, it was a different Wutainese person, older, old enough to be her father, yanking at her top, yelling. _Yuffie just gasped and dropped to the floor in tears, holding her head. She cried for a solid ten minutes before wiping her eyes and realizing she could not let those people know. 

            She stepped out of the bathroom to see the man in red. He smiled and started to come toward her. Yuffie became scared and started walking fast in the opposite direction, not knowing where she was going. 

            "Yuffie wait! I just want to talk" Vincent yelled after her.

            Yuffie stopped for some unknown reason inside of her and slouched against the wall. Vincent caught up with her and glanced at her. 

            "Tifa told me you don't remember me…is it true. How can you not remember me? Right before you left you go back to Wutai, the night before…do you remember it?" 

Vincent asked and added, "I need to know"

            Yuffie thought and instantly that night did flash back quickly, it was her dream, he was with her, consummating the love they had for each other, love Yuffie felt no longer. It was just a memory to her, nothing more. She did not want to pain the man more.

            "Do you?" Vincent asked snapping Yuffie out of her trance.

            "I'm sorry, but I do not…" Yuffie lied.

            "But you must…" Vincent replied inching closer.

            "I am sorry, I do not…I do not remember anything" Yuffie explained again, feeling uncomfortable.

            Vincent slowly came closer and put his lips against hers as Yuffie struggled. He held her with a grip that made Yuffie wince in pain as tears cam down her cheeks. Some of her cuts had started to bleed through her robe and he had not noticed. Yuffie still struggled but his grip was strong. When he let go he backed away in horror as he saw her bleeding and crying. 

            "I didn't mean…" Vincent trailed off realizing what he had done.

            "Monster…" Yuffie whispered.

            Yuffie just glanced at him in shock, more tears flowing, she winced more in pain as she started to run down the hall crying. Vincent still stood there, shocked that he had done was he had done. Yuffie continued running down the hall past Cloud, who had seen everything, nearly knocking him over. Cloud just glanced at the running Yuffie and then at a figure in red down the hall. Cloud shot him a glare and then started to walk to where Yuffie was heading, intending to get some answers.

            "Wait Cloud. I can explain!" Vincent yelled and then realized he was in trouble now. 

            Vincent started to run, until he reached the entrance to the place and then left.

            Yuffie still ran, until she reached where the other were. Tifa saw her instantly and reached out for her. Yuffie instantly ran into her embrace and sobbed harder. Tifa then saw Cloud come in the room. He walked toward them and sat down on the couch.

            "Keep Vincent away from her." Cloud said sternly, his eyes full of anger.

            Tifa helped Yuffie sit on the couch as she pulled out her Cure and used it on her. Yuffie continued to cry. 

            "What do @*#$%&#@ mean Strife?" Cid asked

            "He's losing it…. he doesn't want to accept the fact that she doesn't remember him. She is bleeding because of him, he was holding into her tight and that claw of his reopened some of her wounds, hurting her immensely. I saw it…the pain and fear in his eyes, he violated her in my opinion. Bastard." Cloud spat.

            "Violated, what do you mean by that?" Tifa asked her eyes wide at what she thought he meant.

            "She was against the wall, with his tight grip on her, he was kissing her, you could obviously tell she wanted him off of him, if he hadn't noticed she was bleeding he probably would have gone farther!" Cloud yelled hitting his hand on the table.

            By this time, Yuffie had come down a bit, and wiped her nose. 

            "He's upset because I didn't remember the night before I left for Wutai." Yuffie said quietly to Tifa. 

            Tifa nodded softly and then explained that Yuffie needed to be kept away from it at all times and that later they would talk to him.

            "I didn't think he would snap like that, I thought he was reserved. I volunteer to talk to him." Nanaki commented, being the closest to Vincent out of the entire group.

            Nanaki stood and started to head toward Vincent's room hearing the group saying thank you. Tifa then decided to get back on track by having Yuffie talk to the other members to help her memories.

Yay!! First Chapter done. Vincent/Yuffie fans don't hate me. Well, You never know what might happen next. So stayed tuned and please Review. Good or bad I don't care. 

Just a note, to stick to FF7 tradition I didn't put the actual swearing of Cid, and used symbols instead. Once thing I liked about FF7, thought it was funny. ::laughs:: anyway, see in the next chapter.

°Bunkai Itchi mean Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Surpressed?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Final Fantasy. It belongs to Squaresoft. If only it was being sold on, ebay…. JK! Only the fanfiction belongs to me and any original characters, if used.

Nightmares– A Yuffie/? Romance (have to find out on your own! :P) 

No Lemon yet people! Buhaha. Making you wait, anyway, Next Chapter. Hope you guys like it so far and do not forget to review!

Bunkai Ni± -- Where they only suppressed? 

            Yuffie had stayed up late chatting to the group of AVALANCHE, desperately trying to forget the unpleasant incident earlier. It was hard to do since she remembered and had lied. It was as if a wave of culpability was drowning her because of her lie. Wasn't it just a simple lie? Yuffie asked herself, now lying in bed. So much has happened in one day for her, she did not think this would ever happen to her. She learned so much about herself in one day as well; she ended up being some one that she did not expect to be. However, once her memories returned she was sure that she would revert to how she was.

            The many references to her and Wutai made sense now to her, it was her birthplace, where she lived, and there her father ruled. She only had one brother left, and he was not the successor for some reason. Apparently, the news from there was she and her brother were suppose to be married, until she "vanished", leaving Wutai in disorder. Tifa mentioned that her father was getting old, and wants to hurry up and get a successor. 

Yuffie sighed at this, wondering why her life was so complicated? She never asked to be an heir to the Wutainese throne. 

            Aside from about a two hour lecture on her and Wutai given by Cid and Tifa, Yuffie learned about some of her personal taste, such as her hobbies, interests, style in clothing and more. When Yuffie learned of the clothes she wore, she gasped in horror, wondering why she had hideous taste, causing every one to laugh hard for a good while.  

Yuffie rolled over in her bed onto her side, thinking more as she heard the door open. She glanced toward the open door and saw a tall figure come in. 

            Yuffie felt panic overwhelm her again, knowing the figure was obviously not Tifa but that of a certain man in red. He just sat at the edge of bed, and placed something that felt like a bouquet of flowers.

            "Yuffie…my actions earlier were unacceptable. I must admit it was because the last I saw you was the best day of my life and the saddest. I hurt you…something I thought I would never do seeing you are so dear to me, but obviously, the feeling is not mutual anymore. I just came to say I'm sorry and good night…if you wish, I'll even stay away from you if it's what you want." Vincent explained and then started to go stand to leave again.

            "Vincent…I'm sorry I don't remember…I wish I could." Yuffie said trying to sound all right, 

            Saying that made it feel like daggers were stabbing into her as she said those words. She was quite glad they were in the dark so she would not have to see the expression on his face. 

            "It's alright Yuffie…don't worry about it." Vincent replied and added, "Good Night"

            "Good Night…and thanks for the flowers…Casablancas I believe…my favorite." Yuffie replied, shocked by the fact she said it was her favorite.

            "Your making progress already." Vincent said cheerfully and then closed the door behind him.

            Yuffie set the flowers next to her on the nightstand in the dark and laid back down. She sighed and thought, _he is not so bad_. She rolled onto her side and fell asleep with a big yawn.

            [Dream] _It was raining heavily, as she stumbled through the streets at night. She was cold, bleeding, bruised, and wearing cloth wrapped around her bust and thighs. Even her clothes were soaked with rain, dirt and blood. She received many stares as she passed through the crowds in Neo Midgar. She needed to go see Tifa because she would help her. How could father do this to me? She thought as she started crying. Yuffie saw lighting in the sky and started to run, not minding the glass shards lodging into her feet. _

_She ran until she reached the back of a building and collapsed against it, seeing dirty dumpsters full of trash and litter everywhere. Her feet now ached as she now noticed the pain and cried harder. "Why Father! Why! How could you let him do this to me." Yuffie screamed to the sky. She would never return to Wutai, ever. How could she? What had happened there was etched into her mind forever, never to leave._

_            In Wutai…[flashback]_

_            "I've decided to have you marry Kenji and make you two joint rulers." Her father said as he read papers from the council._

_            "Father! It's incest! Kenji?! Please tell me your joking. Why?!" She yelled_

_            "Your mother put in her will that you would be the heir, I must respect it even if I don't agree, I think you are unfit to rule, hence the reason you need a joint ruler, besides, I had always wanted a son to rule not a daughter. It is not a daughter's duty unless the ruler is deceased. To have what both your mother and I want, I have decided this. Either you say yes or I will say yes for you." He explained sternly._

_            "How could you!! I hate you. I am ashamed to be related you and Kenji. You two have no honor! You have disgraced our family and the future generations of this family. Mother was the only honorable one in this generation." Yuffie yelled and would have continued if she were not silenced by her father's hand._

_            Yuffie shook her head from the shock, and looked at he father's angry face. She placed her hand her cheek that ached with a red glow. She could feel some blood in her mouth and spit it down on to her father's feet. This only enraged him more._

_            "You little chit, you will marry him wither you love him or not. I don't even see why your mother loved you so much seeing that you turned out to be like this." He yelled and hit her again. _

_            He was about to again when he heard the door open and he saw Yuffie's brother, Kenji. He walked in awkwardly with a bottle of alcohol and wobbled as he reached his father._

_            "Take your little bitch and keep her away from me, do as you please with her and then bring her back here. Where I will take care of things."  Her father snapped._

_            Kenji grabbed Yuffie's arm violently and dragged her away, drinking out of the bottle. Let this be a lesson Yuffie. Her father thought and returned to his papers. Yuffie started to cry silently as she was being dragged to her room, she did not want to be near Kenji. He was the only person she feared. He was violent, ignorant, an alcoholic, and a pervert. She was a witness and a victim to it while growing up with him. Her mother was the only person that cared, and her father only cared with her mother was around. _

_            They reached her room and he flung her in there, walked in as well and locked the door. He smiled evilly and drank more from the bottle. She looked at him with fear as she looked into his eyes and she only saw pure madness. How could this be happening to her? She thought. _

_            "Father says I can take you whenever I want, and I want to know. I don't even have to wait until the coronation." He said and hiccupped._

_            This made Yuffie cringe in fear more; she knew exactly what he meant. He wanted some action, the kind Yuffie would only do with one man, and that was Vincent. She screamed as Kenji pounced onto her, pinning her to the bed. She screamed louder to be silenced by Kenji's fist. She whimpered while he struggled to keep her down and finish what he started. _

_            It seemed forever in her mind, when it was actually only ten to twenty minutes. When he was done, he withdrew from her, grabbed cloth from the curtains, wrapping it around her bust and fastened it and then another sheet to cover her womanhood. He grabbed her wrist and made her stand up, yanking her out of the room toward their father's office. When they got there, he threw a crying Yuffie to the floor in front of him, nodding to his father._

_            "Time for the chit to experience what happens when you insult the Kisaragi family." Her father said, grabbing her by her hair and yanking her up._

_            She screamed in pain and was dragged over to several chains, there, Kenji fastened them to her ankles and wrists while her father pulled out something Yuffie remembered from when she was little. The whip, made from bamboo, was always used on servants that were incompetent. She remember the pain she saw in the servants eyes as her mother tried to convince her father to stop after a few hits._

_            Her father pulled the whip back and then let it go forward, striking Yuffie on the back, causing her to scream. He hit her again on the back, and then her arms, and then her legs, to her back again, her chest and stomach, until she was covered in blood. _

_            "Get her out of my site!" Her father yelled and turned around, putting the whip away. _

_            Kenji undid the chains to be pushed aside from Yuffie, who started running toward the wide open doors to the balcony. Kenji started to run after her but stopped, holding his head in pain, he could feel his hangover-taking place. She ran to the balcony and then out onto it, looking over. She saw a pool of water below, she saw guards now coming after her as well as her father. She jumped over the railing and toward the water, hoping she would not miss it. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she finally felt water around her. She swam to the surface with difficulty and then lifted herself out, running toward the mountains…_

_[End of flashback]_

_            "Why father…why?" she cried harder and then started to whisper aloud._

_            "It's a dream…It's only a dream…it never happened…I was never raped and never was injured…it was all my imagination…" _

_            Yuffie started to fall into a sleep when she heard some one yell her name; the lady dropped her trash bags and ran to her._

_            "Yuffie! Yuffie!" The woman yelled. _

_[End of dream]_

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled shaking her.

            Yuffie jumped nearly 10 feet when she saw Tifa there in front of her. Tifa looked relieved to see she was awake and then saw Cloud and Nanaki behind her, looking just as worried.

            "You were asleep for so long I became worried…" Tifa explained.

            "I'm sorry." Yuffie replied quietly whispering, "it was only a dream"

            "What was only a dream?" Tifa asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

            "Huh? What? Oh, it was nothing. Just complaining about nothing." Yuffie said, looking around. 

            Cloud and Nanaki silently left the room so Yuffie could change with Tifa's help. Yuffie looked in the mirror and remembered her dream, it was only a dream she kept telling herself. 

            "I'm going to use the bathroom to brush my hair and stuff." Yuffie told Tifa.

            "Ok, don't take too long. Other people need to use the bathroom too." Tifa replied.

            "K." Yuffie said and headed into the bathroom, looking around. 

            She closed the door behind her and started rummaging through the drawers. She found brushes, curling irons, aspirin, tampons, razors, shampoos, lotions, a mustache and beard trimmer and a lot more. Yuffie pulled out the razors, the aspirin and then found a bottle of medication. It was labeled; "Anti-depressant" only take one table a day with water or food. Patient: Cid Highwind, Doctor: Leon Cummings. If more then the prescribed dose taken, it will cause throwing up, deliriousness, headache, and possibly death if taken in huge doses. " 

            "I can handle pain, I didn't want to remember, I suppressed it and forgot it and now it has come back…I can't live in shame…" Yuffie opened the bottle, stuck three tablets in her mouth, filled her mouth with water, and swallowed. She then grabbed the aspirin and grabbed five of the tablets, swallowing them quickly and then looked at her wrists. She grabbed the razor she had found and ran it against her wrist with lots of pressure, wincing at the pain.

            "You almost done in there Yuffie?" Tifa asked outside the door twenty minutes later.

            "Yuffie?" she asked when she heard silence for a minute. 

            She opened the door to see Yuffie slouched against the wall by the toilet, hands bleeding with a razor in her left hand. In her right hand was the bottle of aspirin and a spilt bottle of medication on the floor in front of her, she was not moving at all. Yuffie's head was down, some of her shoulder length hair in her face.


	3. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy what so ever, it belongs to Squaresoft! But hey, it if you guys have money to give me to buy it, email me…JK! Lol. Only character belonging to me is Kenji, that evil bastard. This fanfiction however does belong to me.

Bunkai San: The Hospital     

            "YUFFIE!" Tifa screamed with horror on her face.

            She raced to where Yuffie was and shook her several times. Was she dead already? She examined the bottle on the floor and swore when she read about the over dosage. She then glanced at Yuffie's wrists they were cut deeply, and still bleeding. 

            "CLOUD! Give me my Materia fast!" Tifa screamed in hysterics as Cid and Vincent reached the bathroom. 

            Vincent eyes were void of emotion; he was petrified at the site. His love, was trying to kill herself. Vincent could only drop to his knees in fear of her life as Cid walked over to Tifa, who was checking her pulse.

            "Is she…?" He asked softly.

            "No…But in a few minutes she will be." Tifa replied, tears still stinging her eyes.

            Just then, Cloud ran with Tifa's glove, holding her materia. Tifa snatched it from him and fumbled to find the materia she needed. She looked, crying harder because she couldn't find it.

            "Hurry and call the hospital! I can't find my cure!" Tifa yelled to the males just standing beside her.

            She scooped Yuffie into her arms and headed out of the bathroom behind the running men. Within a few minutes an ambulance arrived and Tifa hurried to help the emergency personnel get Yuffie into the vehicle.

            "Only one person can ride with us." The man said quickly

            "I'll go. You guys stay here" Tifa said and jumped in the vehicle, closing the doors.

            It was about a five-minute drive to the hospital and during that time, Tifa watched the personnel work on Yuffie, getting her ready for arrival. The car stopped and the doors opened and Tifa saw doctors with a stretcher ready. Tifa jumped down and helped them get Yuffie onto the stretcher and into the hospital. They reached the door for them to work on her when she was stopped by a nurse.

            "Miss, you must stay out here and wait. I apologize knowing you want to stay with her but it's the rules." The nurse said softly

            "But…does that count if she's the person I love?" Tifa asked.

            "I'm sorry miss. Excuse, I must attend to a patient, seats are over there to wait and I'll let doctor notify you the instant he is done with your friend." The nurse replied, patting her on the shoulder lightly and then walking off.

            Tifa slouched into a seat closest to the swinging doors and started to wait. Six hours and nine cups of coffee later, did Tifa see the doctor come out toward her. She rushed over to him to await the news he would give, she crossed her fingers and wished for the best.

            "Your friend was lucky, very, she missed her vain by about a fourth of an inch. Her bleeding has stopped; she's hooked up to an IV in her. Only problem is, we need some one with Type O blood, we ran out just yesterday. We need to give it to her soon or she will get worse." Doctor explained.

            "Doctor, I'm Type O. You can give her some of my blood" Tifa said eagerly, pointing to her arm.

            "Very well, come with me" The doctor replied and hurriedly walked back through the doors with her following.

            They walked for a bit until they reached a room where a curtain was drawn up, on one bed was Yuffie, still out cold. The bed next to her was empty and looked untouched. The doctor motioned for her to lie down on it and he had several nurses come in. Tifa then felt a rubber band around her arm, and then a poke of the needle into her. Tifa glanced over at Tifa as the doctor help set up the needles for Yuffie. In a matter of minutes, Tifa saw her blood and it was going into Yuffie. Tifa couldn't help but feel closer to her, now that her blood was mingling with the other woman's.

            Tifa just sighed as she saw the doctor finally remove the needles and told her to rest. Tifa then felt her arm being bandaged, as she felt relieved. Now that Yuffie had would be okay she could relax and could actually spend time in the future with her again. The doctor then mentioned that she should rest because quite a bit of blood had been taken from her. Tifa however, because of the cups of coffee she drank, didn't feel tired at all.

            When the hospital staff had gone, Tifa left the bed and knelt beside Yuffie's bed, looking at her sweetly. What would be life without her? Tifa thought. Thinking this led Tifa to another thought, why had Yuffie tried to kill herself? It wasn't because she was around people she couldn't remember right? Whatever Yuffie's reason was, she didn't care right now. She was alive and would continue to be. Tifa watched Yuffie for about another three hours before dozing off, her head on Yuffie's bed.

            Morning approached and the doctors came in just as Yuffie started to wake. Where am I? Yuffie thought when she saw the hospital room. She glanced down and saw Tifa sleeping there peacefully, looking like an angel. Yesterday's events then came into her mind; She had tried to kill herself because of the Guilt and pain she felt. Tifa woke when the doctor gently tapped her on the shoulder.

            "Miss Lockheart, the blood transfusion was a success. Yuffie will be able to leave in day." He said happily.

            "Thank You Doctor" Tifa replied with the same degree of happiness.

            "Tifa…" Yuffie said softly and the doctor left to check on other patients. 

            "Yes Yuffie?" Tifa said, know looking at her awake friend

            "Who's blood did I get? Or do you know?" Yuffie said, feeling curious as she sat up slowly in bed.

            Tifa just pulled a chair up to the bed and showed Yuffie her arm while smiling.

            "Thank You, I was acting so stupid! This is the second time you have saved me and I have to repay you still." Yuffie said, starting to cry, give.

            "Don't cry Yuffie." Tifa stated.

            "I was so stupid! Thinking killing myself would end my problems, I was stupid to think I could forget it all and try to suppress my memories, and I lied to Vincent." Yuffie just continued to cry.

            "What problems?" Tifa asked gently.

            Yuffie stopped crying at looked at her in fear, how can I possibly say anything to her. Yet I feel she is the only I can tell. Even thought I've gotten back my memories, they are just memories to me now. Yuffie thought.

            "The reason I "vanished" when my father announced I would marry my brother Kenji…" Yuffie said softly.

            "Go on…" Tifa requested.

            "I hate my brother, only man I fear on this earth, he's the reason I left Wutai in the first place. My father decided that since my mother requested I rule, I had to obviously rule, but he said I couldn't do it alone, I needed to have a joint ruler, and that would be Kenji. I refused, knowing what Kenji was like. Father became angry and hit a few times…" Yuffie said, tears in her eyes again.

            "What was Kenji like?" Tifa asked softly.

            "He was arrogant, a pervert, violent and an alcoholic…I had to be a victim to while growing up, in fact one day he pinned me a corner and fondled, I told my father and he only said since I was a woman I had to give my brother his needs, whatever they may be. It enraged me. But after my father hit me, what Kenji was far worse…" Yuffie explained and then broke down again.

            "What did that bastard do to you?" Tifa asked becoming angry.

            "He dragged me away from my father by his request and brought me to my room, he…he…raped me. When he was done he changed me into those cloths and dragged me back to my father. There I was chained, and whipped by my very own father's hands and whip. When they unchained me, I broke free of Kenji's grip and ran…out onto the balcony and jumped off, into the pool below. I then got out of the pool and headed for the mountains east of Wutai. There, I found a chocobo roaming and got onto it and made it take me to Nibleheim it only took me about 2 hours and then I found a plane heading to Neo Midgar, I snuck on and then got off about three hours after that. I was in search of your help when it started to rain and I was weak, losing blood, and I collapsed against a building." Yuffie explained further

            Tifa by then was sobbing quietly for Yuffie and hugging her. Yuffie was in tears by then as well. There was then one moment when they looked at each other through watery eyes. Emerald met Garnet in a colorful flash, pools that they both drowned in. 

            "I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again Yuffie, I'll make sure of it" Tifa said softly.

            This sudden protection from Tifa made Yuffie blushed to her eyeballs. Has she always been this protective over me? Yuffie thought. Maybe I should? Tifa thought gently with a smile. Granted Yuffie had her memories back but did it mean she still felt the same toward Vincent. Tifa leaned in and placed her lips against Yuffie's, feeling the tepid, delicate contact. Doing this only made Yuffie blush and Tifa backed away to where she was previous. Before any of them could say anything, the door opened and Cloud came in with the rest of the company.

            The two women blushed a profuse red as they noticed the group. Vincent immediately walked over to Yuffie asking her if she was all right. Yuffie was just nodding, not really paying attention to him but to a certain female. Why had Tifa kissed her? Based on what she remembered, she liked Cloud. Yuffie just shook her head and thought more. 

            By the end of the day, every one was leaving again, instead this time, Vincent was staying behind. To every one's surprise Yuffie let him as well. Tifa seemed relieved that she was leaving. She was beginning to regret her actions, but she couldn't help it, she loved Yuffie. She didn't know what to say to Yuffie now the next time she saw her. 

Oh ho ho! Who is Yuffie going to be with, Vincent? Tifa? Another AVALANCHE member? What will happen between Vincent and Yuffie now that they are alone? You'll just have to find out! Stayed Tuned and Please Review.

A/N: Bunkai means Chapter; I keep forgetting to put that. San means 3 in Japanese.


	4. A Long Night

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! Only the fanfiction. You plagiarize this I kill you. Lol, I wouldn't kill you but you would almost be killed J       

Another Note: Chaos is finally appearing. I realize how uncharacteristic Vincent was without the monster within him. Well, off we go!

Bunkai Shi: A Long Night

            It was reaching midnight, and Yuffie was running out of things to talk about to Vincent. She had purposely avoided discussing her attempt at suicide and anything related to it. It wasn't long before Vincent turned out the lights, and then told her to sleep. Yuffie couldn't, she had burdens on her shoulders, and something she needed to lift. She desperately needed to confide to Vincent about her attempt at suicide her memories, but the courage in her heart wouldn't arise as she slowly watched the clock by her bed go back in minutes, leading into hours.

            Yuffie's eyes were bloodshot by now, still staring at the clock, it was now three in the morning, and she wondered if Vincent was asleep. He had been so silent except for his breathing, she couldn't tell if he was awake and it scared her a bit.

            "Vincent?" She whispered twenty minutes later.

            "Your up?" He whispered back.

            Yuffie became frightened; she didn't know he was still asleep or if she had wakened him up. She fumbled by says many umms, ohhhs, and lots more of gibberish Vincent couldn't understand.

            "Just say it Yuffie," he said calmly.

            "I Lied about saying I didn't remember" Yuffie quickly threw out feeling a little better.

            "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit

            "I…it's just I remembered, but it's a memory only to me, the feelings didn't come back with it…" Yuffie stopped on the verge of tears; "I thought it would be better to say I didn't remember versus saying I did but dropping you in the gutters. I'm Sorry, I thought I was saving you from a miserable heartbreak but then what I did caused me great pain and guilt. It was drowning me, I gained my gruesome memories from Wutai and then along with my guilt, I drowned, I didn't want to remember at all! I then understood why I tried so hard to suppressed them so hard…and it led me to try and kill myself. I couldn't handle it anymore." By the Yuffie finished, she felt masculine arms pull her out of bed and into his lap, cradling her like a mother would to her child. Yuffie cried her heart out, feeling comfort in her ex lover's hold.

            "Yuffie…As much as the truth may hurt, it's a lot less painful then lying your whole lifetime about it. I'm glad you told me the truth." Vincent whispered in a hushed voice.

**You only wish that "Vinnie"** Chaos teased.

'I thought we agreed that you would live me alone Chaos' Vincent replied distastefully to the monster within him as it left him alone.

            Vincent held Yuffie a little closer, cradling himself along with Yuffie. It was then Yuffie could tell this was hard for him, very hard, to the point she felt like death wasn't so bad. It wasn't long till Yuffie fell asleep, with Vincent looking at her with pain. He slowly placed her back in the bed and pulled the covers over. He walked over to the open window and glanced at the bright moon, remembering the time him and Yuffie were talking about his claw…how she said it was human to her no matter what he thought. Vincent blinked back tears, he felt like his world was crashing down before him. Yet he had to be strong, maintain his usual composure. Him looking sad would only add more guilt and pain to Yuffie and he didn't want that. He went to sit back in the chair and waited for morning to come.

            It wasn't long after that Vincent saw Yuffie shifting violently in her bed crying. He stood quickly and ran to her bed, seeing she was dreaming, but having pretty bad nightmares. He glanced at her pain as he saw her struggle within her sleep, crying for her father to stop hitting her. He could see as she spoke, that she was in great pain in her dream. He had no clue what was going before he wake her; he heard a commotion come outside of Yuffie's room. Vincent slipped his head out to look into the hospital hallway, seeing the doctor pinned against the wall being asked questions by a hostile man. 

            "Where is Yuffie Kisaragi? I know she was checked into here!" The man asked, slamming the doctor against the wall harder.

            "She checked out this morning! I swear!" The doctor replied, lying.

            Vincent quickly walked back in to see Yuffie awake from the commotion, in a cold sweat. She looked like she had seen a ghost as Vincent hurried over to her.

            "Yuffie, some one is looking for you and I don't think his intentions are well and we need to get out of here." Vincent replied quickly.

            "Ke-Ke-Kenji…" Yuffie stammered, looking even paler.

            "Is that his name??" Vincent asked.

            All Yuffie could do was nod as she head the commotion come closer. Vincent grabbed Yuffie and opened up the air vent, sliding her in and then him after her before closing it quietly. Yuffie was still half-asleep and oblivious as to what was happening except that Vincent was kneeling over her as to protect her.

            "Vincent…what are-" Yuffie started to ask as Vincent silenced her.

            "I'm not going to let him or your father hurt you again…" Vincent whispered into her ear and then gave her a quick kiss. "Do you think you can escape through the vents if I distract them long enough?"

            Yuffie looked scared at that, was he planning a suicide mission?? She laid there in silence as Vincent awaited an answer. Yuffie didn't have to reply, because she soon winced at the sound of Kenji and his men breaking into her room. Vincent shoved her silently down the shaft, motioning for her to go. [AN: Is that even possible? Shoving without making noise in a vent?? Oh well, for the purpose of this story, I'll say yes] Yuffie scrambled back to him, to give him one last swift kiss on Vincent's lips and then scurried down the vent. Vincent wouldn't be able to ask why she had done that because he heard Kenji shooting into the wall in frustration, knowing this was supposed be her room now.

            "Her bed is still warm, look around for her." Kenji barked orders feeling the bed.

            Yuffie continued to go down the vent and turned and turned, soon realizing she was lost. She cursed herself for agreeing to go by herself without Vincent. Hell, he'd probably die for her tonight all because he was hopelessly in love with her. Right as that thought struck her; she saw an open vent leading to outside, she glanced out of it, seeing the sun was about to rise earlier then usual. She quickly ducked as she heard shooting everywhere and bullet holes go through the vent wall above her. The sound rang in her ears as she heard another shot and she winced in pain, seeing a bullet lodged into her shoulder. She scurried to the opening, seeing there were dumpsters below, and some homeless people, but that was it, no sign of Kenji's men.

            Yuffie pushed the vent door up and climbed slowly out to land on a dumpster making a loud thud. The homeless men just glanced at her with a weird look and then went back to their business. Yuffie jumped down from the dumpster and then made a run toward the main part of town. She continued to run until she felt her shoulder throbbing more. She let out a yelp but continued to run for her life, holding her shoulder.

            She soon reached a small forest near the outskirts of NeoMidgar and headed further within the forest. There she collapsed onto a tree stump, not seeing a figure in red and black sitting against a tree, injured as well. Yuffie's eyes began to open a few hours later as she felt raindrops hit her body. She sat up slowly and saw Vincent slouched against a tree, bullet wound in his inner thigh. She gasped and ran quickly to him, nearly tripping over roots of the trees. 

            "Vincent!" She yelled shaking him but he didn't answer.

            She glanced at his wound and then his face; if she didn't do something soon then he would die.  She didn't think much as she grabbed a piece of bark, ridded it of its moss and such and stuck it in his mouth. She then felt around his wound, and then dug her fingers in as she heard him scream and bite into the bark to help the pain. Yuffie felt the bullet and yanked it out hearing him scream more as he came back to consciousness. 

            Yuffie threw the bullet aside and then pulled off his bandana, to tie around his wounded area. As she did this she felt a masculine hand on hers. She glanced up as she saw Vincent open his burgundy eyes slowly to catch a look at her. At that moment, Thunder was heard in the sky making Yuffie jump, causing her to collapse onto Vincent. Vincent couldn't let the moment pass him by, so he gently put his arms around her, as he felt rain pouring on the two. 

            "Thank you Yuffie…" He said softly, his dark ruby eyes flashing with kindness after he spat the piece of bark out of his mouth.

            Yuffie just nodded as she blushed slightly. They were soon soaked, their clothes clinging to their figures, mainly Yuffie's. Vincent had to look up at her eyes and along the way he caught a big stain of crimson on Yuffie's shoulder and hospital gown.

            "You're injured!" Vincent gasped pulling the sleeve of her gown down a little to see it but realized it was no good.

            "Vincent it's really no big deal…"Yuffie trailed of and then winced. 

            She then glanced at Vincent confusingly as he pulled his shredded cape off then started to pull his shirt off.

            "What are you doing?" She asked as he handed the shirt to her.

            "I can't look and treat your wound properly with that gown on, so put this on, I'll look away" Vincent explained and looked away.

            Yuffie slowly pulled the dirty hospital gown off with a little difficulty to discover she still had the shorts on that she had worn before she came to the hospital but was topless. She pulled the shirt over and noticed it had a big shred mark where her wound was.

            "You can look now." Yuffie explained and Vincent looked back at her.

            Vincent slowly went to work on her wound when he stopped, placing his claw on her uninjured shoulder.

            "What's wrong?" Yuffie asked.

            "I will need two hands to this successfully. I have 1 hand and then a claw." Vincent murmured, cursing his claw.

            **That's right, your claw, the one that horrible Hojo gave us** Chaos sneered.

            'When will you leave me alone?'

            **I can't. That wouldn't be any fun Valentine. Besides, I'd get bored, there's nothing else to do** the monster replied and then was silent.

            "I'll be your other hand." Yuffie said slowly snapping Vincent's attention back to her.     

Vincent made Yuffie hold her shoulder pretty tight so he could see the bullet better. He then slid his finger in the wound to pull it out as Yuffie started to whimper and then cry softly in pain. She soon started to shriek loudly as the pain enveloped her, one of her hands grasping his upper arm with the claw tightly. He grasped the bullet and quickly pulled his finger out to see the bullet. The bullet was big and thick, as though it came out of a shotgun of some kind. He flicked it aside and then looked at Yuffie's face, feeling his arm that she was still holding go numb. Tears were kissing her eyes like mad, the rain had made her hair very damp and she was shivering, her nose a somewhat reddish color.

            Vincent gently pulled her toward him, resting her head on his bare chest. He rubbed her back slowly as she sniffled and then coughed. He looked a bit into the rain, feeling his own long, wet, jet-black hair sticking to his back. He hesitantly placed his claw on her head despite Chaos' jeering, feeling her damp hair against his inhuman hand. She sat there leaning against his chest as she thought. She was deeply confused. Back at the hospital when she said her feelings for him were only a memory, was she lying? Or was it just that they were on the run together from Kenji? She thought for a long time trying to figure it out when she heard Vincent's breathing pattern change. She glanced up to see that he was asleep now.  

            She sat up a bit and turned her body so she was facing Vincent. She leaned in close to his face and then became hesitant, should she kiss him? She had once back at the hospital. 

            "I don't want this feeling to be a memory anymore…" Yuffie placed her lips against Vincent's and then backed away slowly.

            She gently felt Vincent's arms around her neck, pulling her back to him. There, she felt her lips meet his again, for a few slow kisses before retreating. Vincent slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful Yuffie blushing a few inches from his face.

            It slowly stopped raining as the sun was fully up in the sky to start a new day. Seeing this as an opportunity to get moving, Yuffie stood hoping Vincent would follow suit. She reached her hand down to him as started to stand wincing, as he quickly had to lean against the tree to stand. Yuffie started at her feet, trying to get her brain to work but it wasn't complying, all it wanted was more of Vincent's lips. 

            "I'm sorry Vincent. I didn't realize your wound was still that bad." Yuffie quickly said feeling bad.

            "It's alright Yuffie, if only I could find a long strong branch to help support me." Vincent replied.

            Yuffie saw one and picked it up by her feet, "Like this one?" Yuffie asked.

            Vincent gently grabbed it from her and they started to head off slowly. It had been two or three hours of traveling when he stopped. He sat down on a tree stump and looked around while Yuffie stood there confused. Where are we going? Yuffie thought. She walked over to Vincent and sat down, resting her head on his shoulder. He slowly slid his claw around her and leaned in to kiss her, placing his other arm on her elbow near her chest. As he kissed her lips Yuffie suddenly panicked in her head. The way he was holding her, mainly his human hand reminded her of Kenji violating her and she broke awake.

            "No Kenji!" She yelled without thinking.

I got in some special Yuffitine fluff just for those Y/V fans. Hehe. What will happen now? Will Yuffie reject Vincent after all this time? Will it be the other way around? Will Kenji catch up with them? What about Tifa? All the questions may or may not be answered next chapter. Lol. Just continue to read folks. Please R/R. Also, I'd like to thank Ruri-sugar who inspired me to write a lot. She has a Yuffie/Vincent story too. Go check it out; it's called "My Eyes can't lie". Go now, but continue to read this story please too!


	5. Transformations & Confrontations

Chapter 5: Transformation & Confrontations

            Vincent just glanced down at the girl he loved; she had fallen off the stump when she panicked. On the inside he was shocked, yet he managed to keep his composure on the outside. 

            **I knew you would set her off at some point. Your just a chew toy don't you see. ** Chaos said, trying to convince his host.

            'You better watch it Chaos…I thought we had agreed two years ago that you would no longer bug me unless I actually needed you' Vincent growled.

            **Fine, just trying to warn you though** the monster mocked and left him alone.

            Yuffie was still recovering on the leaf-covered ground, taking deep breaths as a cold sweat came down her face. She stared at her arms, which were in front of her; she could see the scars from the whipping she had received. Some tears threatened to come out, as she slowly look up to see Vincent and gasped and saw it wasn't there.

            "Vincent…" Yuffie whispered softly and heard crunching of leaves.

            She turned to see him limping with branch toward the entrance of the forest. 

'Is he leaving me?' Yuffie thought. 

She stood slowly and followed him silently, head hung low, watching her feet. How could she explain herself? Tears now streamed down her face, blinding her from walking properly. She stumbled a bit and then fell on her knees, crying silently. Vincent continued walk, listening to his surroundings till something caught him as odd, he didn't hear another set of feet crunching leaves behind him anymore. He turned around to see a now limp figure, shaking due to her excessive crying on the ground a 100 or so feet back. 

He started to limp toward and then kneeled carefully next to her. 

            **What do you plan on doing? You're a monster. She sees you as one now. Just accept it.** 

            'Fuck off Chaos, I'm not in the mood, something is ripping her apart from the inside and I need to know what it is.'

            **Yes, I see now, hate, denial, mistrust, guiltiness, physical pain…her life sounds more interesting then yours** Chaos joked.

            'Be useful for once, tell me what you sense exactly' 

            **You can figure it out by yourself** 

            "Yuffie…I'm not mad at you…" Vincent said calmly, trying to cheer her up.

            "You are not…hiccup:: to blame…It's all Kenji and Godo's fault ::hiccup::" Yuffie replied crying hard.

            "What happened in Wutai exactly?" Vincent asked.

            Yuffie just simple showed her arms, and he could see scars on them, lots of them. Vincent held her arm in disbelief, tracing the scars slightly with his fingers.

            "A whip…" Vincent noted.

            "A Bamboo whip, the one my dad uses on incompetent slaves. Arms, Legs, Stomach, and Back…not to mention psychological harm…" Yuffie murmured under slowly as if every word hurt her deeply like a sword. 

            Vincent looked into Yuffie's stormy eyes, sensing a barrier there. Something she wasn't mentioning, keeping from him even. What was it? Vincent sighed at this question, stumped.

            "Yuffie…is there anything else you want to tell me?" Vincent asked innocently as he could be but with sincerity.

            "No…." Yuffie stammered and looked away, fighting back tears.

            "You can tell me Yuffie." 

            "I don't want to tell you! You'll never look at me the same way again. I was weak…I let Kenji win! Where was Leviathan when I asked it for protection?!" Yuffie yelled crying more.

            "What do you mean?" Vincent asked confused.

            **She was violated, she probably deserved it too** Chaos butted in.

            'You better be glad I can't hurt you without hurting myself, because if I could kill you I would!' Vincent yelled loudly causing Chaos to cower in surprise at his host's anger.

            "I'm sorry Vincent…I let another man enjoy me, I didn't want him to but he did. I'm sorry…" Yuffie whispered and then ran off.

            "Yuffie wait!" Vincent yelled as he tried to stand wincing. 

            **Told you, She was violated and is ashamed. Why do you think she tried to kill herself?**

            'How…horrible for her, I bet Kenji is the one who did this…oh but Yuffie…' Vincent thought to Chaos

            Vincent still sat there, streaks of crimson pouring from his eyes; he didn't know why he was crying exactly…for the pain it caused her? The shame it caused her? Her reluctance toward him all of a sudden? All of this? At some point in his life he would have never been able to cry back before the meteor and Sephiroth, but afterwards, Yuffie

Had opened him up and made him who he was back before Hojo and Lucreia. All he really could think about Kenji and how angry it made me, so angry it made Chaos happy. 

            **Want to spill some blood?**

            'Yes….' Vincent replied his eyes becoming redder.

            Yuffie ran fast, her head not thinking straight, she just continued to run, feeling the shame, blame, and pain coming back to her. Death was starting to look good once more, as she ran even faster. Yuffie was suddenly on the ground, still crying. She glanced back and saw a big tree root and her foot right by it. She kneeled and looked around; she did not know where she was anymore. She put her face to the ground as if bowing and started to cry harder. 

            "Why can't I stop crying…?" Yuffie asked aloud to herself with some difficulty.

            "It's because you miss me so much my dear bride." Yuffie heard a familiar voice state.

            She bolted up and through her blurry eyes; she saw the figure of a familiar brother of hers. She glanced up and started to scoot back when she felt some one grab her by her shoulders. She turned quickly to see one of Kenji's men holding her as a few more of his men approached them. 

            "Vincent!" Yuffie screamed but was soon silenced by Kenji's mouth. 

            Kenji kissed her deeply, despite her struggle, making it easier on him. Finally, she kicked him and he faltered back, looking angry.

            "Shinji! Hand me the case." Kenji ordered.

            The man named Shinji stepped forward and opened the long black case, pulling out something Yuffie could not see, because his back was to her. Kenji carefully took it from him and walked toward Yuffie. Her eyes were wide in horror as she saw her father's whip once more, with her dried blood on the whip along with the thousands of slaves' blood. She looked away and squinted her eyes, waiting to be struck when she heard men screaming in fright. She opened her eyes slowly seeing a black beast with red eyes kill Kenji's men left and right. Yuffie tried to break free from her captor but could not

Yuffie saw the monster coming toward her and it growled at Yuffie's captor. The man became scared and started to run away, releasing Yuffie. The black monster continued to chase the man down and then bit his head off and then rushing back toward Yuffie. Yuffie became startled as she saw the monster coming toward her and backed away, bumping into Kenji. Kenji grabbed her by the wrist before she could protest and started running. 

"Let Go!" Yuffie yelled and gave him a swift kick to the stomach.

Kenji backed off and then started running away fast toward the vehicle he had arrived in. Yuffie sighed but then turned her thoughts back to the big black beast before her. The monster just stood there, looking at her protectively.

"You saved me…" Yuffie whispered and walked toward it, stroking it.

The beast gently took her hand and put it to its face. Yuffie then became confused; it was acting…like a human? No that could not be she thought. A beast cannot be a human. Yuffie then saw a soft yellow and red glow form around the beast and Yuffie backed away slowly, a bit scared. It wasn't till she saw black pants, bare chest, burgundy eyes and long ebony hair did she realize it was Vincent. The beast was now gone and Vincent stood in it's place.

"Vincent…was…was that Chaos?" Yuffie asked slowly touching his face with her hand to make sure it was not just, her seeing this.

"Yes…I finally agreed with him to transform to protect you." Vincent replied, enjoying her touch.

'Chaos…can we just agree on something?' 

**And what would that be?**

'That I'll only transform into you when I'm helping some one in danger…like Yuffie…'

**I do not know Valentine…**

'Please Chaos?' Vincent asked, saying please to the monster for the first time in his lifetime.

**Well since you said please…that's a rarity. I guess I can agree with these terms…**

'Thank You….'

**Yeah Yeah Your welcome, now leave me alone, I'm tired.** and with that Chaos was silent.

"Thank You Vincent…for saving my life…" Yuffie said, hugging him. 

Right as she broke away, they heard a gun shot. Vincent quickly put his arm around her and used himself as a shield as it pierced his shoulder. Vincent winced and Yuffie grabbed Vincent and started running toward the river near by. It was not long before they reached the river, bullets flying toward them. Yuffie glanced over the edge; the river was far below them, surrounded by a canyon next to the river. Yuffie started to run a long the edge in attempt to lose Kenji and his back up men. Vincent was right behind her when he stopped. Yuffie halted when she saw Vincent not moving and ran back to him

"Come on! We need to get going." Yuffie yelled yanking on his arm.

"Go on without me, my leg injury from earlier is only going to slow you down. I'll take care of them." Vincent and Yuffie ran a little until they were near the very edge separating air from land. 

"Go without me please!" Vincent yelled seeing Kenji was catching up.

"You already made me do this before, I won't do it again." Yuffie yelled back

"Quit being stubborn and go!" Vincent yelled when they heard the loud sound of a gunshot.

Yuffie watched as it came flying, Vincent pushing her aside and taking the hit. He faltered a bit, his side bleeding. Yuffie was on the ground near the edge of the canyon watching as Vincent slowly faltered backward over the edge of the cliff.

Yuffie quickly put her arm over the edge to catch his hand and she did for a brief moment before her shoulder complained of the sudden strain on her wound. She started to cry as she tried to pull him up. 

"Your hurt. Stop" Vincent ordered. 

"No!"

Vincent took his claw and pried his other hand free and he dropped to the river below. Yuffie by now was crying harder again [AN: Damn this girl cries a lot . my fault I guess since I'm the writer].

She stood quickly when she heard more gunshots and started running away from the canyon. She continued to run when she saw Cloud and Tifa, yelling her and Vincent's name. Yuffie continued to run faster toward them.

Tifa glanced and saw Yuffie running quickly toward them, men shooting at her. Tifa tugged on Cloud and he soon noticed what Tifa was staring at. 

Tifa quickly put her hand over a small green orb in her glove, "Lightning 3!" The bolts summoned came down near the Kenji and his men, causing them to cower once more. 

Yuffie finally made it over to the two and dropped to her knees, catching her breath.

"What happened?" Tifa asked and continued, "All we heard was that you and Vincent had to escape the hospital and made a break for the forest." 

"Kenji…came to the hospital so I escaped through the vents I don't know how Vincent made it out but I found him in the forest. We made a break for it even though injured and we ran into Kenji…Vincent turned into Chaos and saved me and then headed toward the small canyon. Kenji caught up with us again and shot Vincent, Vincent stumbled and fell off the cliff into the river and I couldn't save him!" Yuffie explained breaking down.

Cloud and Tifa were in shock as they heard, hanging on her every word. Tifa's eyes became glassy, hugging Yuffie. 

"That river has a fast current…that means…Vincent is dead…" Cloud said slowly, trying to accept it himself.

How was that?? I mean, I think the more I write the worse I get but that's just my own personal opinion. Well, please R/R and thanks to the people who have already. I'm glad people like my "seriousness". Well, please continue to read and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! ^^


	6. Love Lost, Love Gained

Bunkai Roku: Love gained, Love lost

Ok. The usual, don't own anything except the story.

            It had been a month since Vincent's tragic disappearance and all the Avalanche members were able to accept a bit, except for Yuffie. She realized she loved him and before she could explore her newly found love he was swept away from her. She often moped around, only talking to Tifa normally. Any male within the Avalanche group was subjected to her silence except for monosyllable words. Some even thought she was starting to act as if Vincent used to.

            "So how is she today?" Barrett asked Tifa quietly at breakfast.

            "She's doing better, mainly because I talk to her at night about things but I think any male just reminds her of Vincent for some reason…" Tifa replied and then shoved some scrambled eggs in her mouth.

            The breakfast table was full of activity with many discussing from all members except for a certain shinobi. She poked and prodded her food with her fork, listening silently to her friends chat. She occasionally stuck a piece of scrambled egg or French toast in her mouth and chewed slowly.

            When breakfast was over, every one went to their normal business. Barrett needed to go sell some materia and get a weapon upgrade, Cloud needed to go have his sword fixed, Nanaki had left the day before to visit the Cosmo Canyon, Cait Sith took a vacation to the Golden Saucer a week earlier and Cid needed to work on the Highwind with Shera. It only left Tifa and Yuffie at the Avalanche's house. Yuffie had gone to her room to think over confusing thoughts and Tifa went to do the dishes from breakfast and headed to her own room.

            Yuffie laid on her bed thinking intensely about something that had been troubling her mind for the past three weeks. Tifa and her had become closer mainly because she confided in Tifa only but something was happening Tifa, she was seeing an opportunity, the shinobi realized that Tifa wanted to be with her…but she couldn't. Her heart was still in pieces, all belonging to Vincent. Yuffie sighed and remembered the few occasions that left her blushing to her hairline. The times when Yuffie would be upset, and Tifa would kiss her gently on the lips and tell her it was okay, like she had at the hospital. Would Tifa think her insane because it had only been a month? Yuffie thought, She remember the many times Yuffie would sense Tifa's subtle advances on their mission and almost went along because she wanted her to be happy. 

            Yuffie shook her head once more and remembered the time Tifa and her decided to bathe in an oasis together. At that thought, she blushed remembering how Tifa acted and kissed her. Yuffie then thought of the time when Cid got them drunk, and dared them to kiss. She blushed even harder at that seeing they went through with it, luckily it was before she met Vincent. However afterwards, Yuffie and Tifa still felt comfortable around each other and even during these "moments". Yuffie sighed and sat up on her bed and stood. She was going to tell Tifa about her feelings for Vincent, now was the perfect time; she did not have anyone to bug her.

            Yuffie walked toward Tifa's room, her mind made up. She approached the oak door and knocked on it, hearing nothing but a small moan. Yuffie knew she was in there and opened the door slowly, a little shocked at what she saw. Tifa was sitting at the edge of her bed, her back to Yuffie, crying softly. Yuffie cleared her throat a bit so Tifa could hear her.

            "Yuffie? Why didn't you knock?" Tifa asked trying to catch her breath and wipe her tears

            "I did…" Yuffie replied solemnly. 

            "Oh…um…sorry about that, I just feel down today, that's all." Tifa explained slowly, wiping her eyes more.

            "I came to talk to you…" Yuffie said softly.

            Tifa patted a spot next to her on the bed and blew her nose on a Kleenex.   

"What do you want to talk about?" Tifa asked shifting her body to face her

"I came to tell you that I think it's best for you to not be infatuated with me…" Yuffie said wincing at her words.

            "Oh…I'm guessing I can't compete with the dead…" Tifa stated looking away

            "Yes…I wish I could be with you, it's just my heart doesn't. I think of you as a great loving, overprotective, older sister Tifa…" Yuffie replied. 

"I can never compete with the dead…not with Aerith…not even Vincent…" Tifa said crying softly.

"Tifa…Cloud doesn't love Aerith…He loves you. The reason he is constantly thinking about her is because he is guilty, he feels like he could have prevented her death. He doesn't want to share it with you because he would feel bad for doing so." Yuffie explained, smiling slightly.

            "But why doesn't Cloud ever show me these feelings he has?" Tifa sniffled. 

            "Have you ever thought of the possibility that maybe he doesn't know you feel the same way?" Yuffie asked.

            Hearing that made Tifa's eyes widen a bit with momentary happiness. Was it too good to be true? Tifa thought. Tifa could picture her and her childhood friend together, happily, they would have children, run her bar, and even bigger bar then now, and she would have a happy marriage. It seemed so easy to her yet…what if what Yuffie says is wrong.

            "But Yuffie…are you sure? I mean…" Tifa stuttered.

            "Yes Tifa. I am sure. You and Cloud where destined to be together, you could ask everyone from Barret to Nanaki and they would say the same. Just go for it. Ok? I'll help you." Yuffie said reassuringly and then kissed her on the cheek.

            "I need to go organize my materia. I've been slacking on it, unnatural eh?" Yuffie said happily.

            "Yeah. That's the Yuffie I remember." Tifa replied chuckling. 

Disclaimer: For the 100th time I do not own Yuffie, Tifa or any of those people! I only own Kenji and sadly, I don't want to . He is evil. Well, if Squaresoft ever decides to sell final fantasy let me know…. lol. Jk. 

Also….SORRY for the short chapter. I have a new coming soon. ^^ Hope you like and continue to R/R k? yay. Also I've noticed lately that a lot of Tifa/Vincent stories are being made. Cool. Never realized how well they together but Y/V are still #1 in my book. Hehe.


	7. No More Running Away

DON'T OWN IT!!!!!

Bunkai Shichi: No More Running Away

            Yuffie headed out to the mailbox as she saw letters being delivered. She was waiting for one from her servants back in Wutai and hoped it would get to her soon. The instant she saw one from Wutai she squealed and grabbed the rest of the letters from the mailbox and skipped back inside, the door slamming behind her.

            Yuffie ran to the kitchen and set the letters on the counter and started to open the letter quickly. She started to read it and she her body went cold as she felt her legs tremble along with her arms. 

            "Yuffie, has the mail come?" Tifa asked walking in and stopped to see Yuffie pale white, "Yuffie?" 

            Yuffie ignored her and continued to read the letter, cringing at every word. This letter was not from her servant but her very own brother Kenji. She was shaking so much that she dropped the letter to the floor and ran toward her room. No more will be sacrificed for me. First, Vincent, My Servants, Now my Father, Soon Tifa and the others. I won't allow it! Tears threatened Yuffie's eyes and she pulled out a traveling back and started to dump clothes, her shruiken and materia. Yuffie then dumped some gil in her bag and zipped it up, heading for the window.

            "YUFFIE!" She heard Tifa yell, as she was halfway out the window. 

            Yuffie looked back to see a concerned Tifa holding the letter from Kenji in on of her clenched hands. Yuffie felt guilty for leaving but she had to deal with Kenji herself now. She couldn't just run away anymore and let people die trying to protect her. He needed to retrieve her throne, she needed to rid the world of Kenji, and she needed revenge for Vincent. 

            "Lets us go with you!" Tifa yelled

            "No. I must fight this myself; I need to confront my fears! He killed Father, which means Wutai is under his control. Do you know what this means?" Yuffie yelled and then whispered a Goodbye before jumping off the roof onto the Chocobo stables below.

             "Come Back!" Tifa yelled and started to run downstairs to the stables.

            Yuffie quickly slid off the roof with grace and ran inside the stables. She ran all the way to the back where her Golden Chocobo was and clumsily strapped her belongings onto it and strapped the reins onto her animal. She hopped up, pulled on the reins and bolted out of the stable as she saw Tifa reach the stable opening. 

            "YUFFIE! I'll never forgive you don't come back!" Tifa screamed while crying that caused Yuffie to feel even guiltier.

            Her coming back would be a miracle, knowing how violent Wutainese palace guards and her brother where. Her country needed her; she needed her country free of her brother. Never before did she feel so confident and selfless. She pushed her feet into her Chocobo, letting it know to go faster and it bolted off to the Nibleheim Mountains.

            Tifa slumped back inside, what where the others going to say when they found out she let her go? They would be so angry with her. What was she going to do? Yuffie could easily get killed. She sat at the kitchen table fumbling through the rest of the mail until she heard a knock on the door. Yuffie came back? Tifa pondered. She walked over to the door and opened it, gasping when she saw who it was.

            "Is Yuffie here?" the familiar male voice asked.

            Tifa just stood there, this couldn't be real, was it Kenji playing tricks on her? If so, he was doing a good job of portraying a fallen comrade of hers. Tifa just felt light headed and confused and fainted seeing what she believed to be Vincent catching her.

Once Again, a short chapter but hey I took me forever to come up with this. Anywhoo, hope you liked and I think you should go read other Yuffie/Vincent stories. I saw a bunch recently and have been reading them. But some need to update more often then again, I shouldn't really be talking. Heh. ^_^;;  Please R/R and stay tuned!


	8. Trying to Maintain A Charade

Lol. Whee. It's like 1:00 AM right now with my coffee, so hence my mood is odd. Off to writing, maybe I can get this chapter done by noon to post. Yay!

Disclaimer: For crying out loud, I do not own Final Fantasy! It was foreseen by the great prophet it would belong to Squaresoft. But if I could go back in time and fix this…

Bunkai Hachi: Trying To Maintain A Charade

            Yuffie had reached Wutai sooner then she had anticipated. However she realized how heavily guarded the streets were now, probably incase she came back. Yuffie muffled a curse from her mouth and was thankful she brought a kimono with her. Kenji was not expecting her to be in one so it would provide some sort of disguise and if she put her hair up with some ornaments. She set to work in the outskirts of Wutai doing this, and then looked at her Chocobo, which looked sad.

            "Hoshi…I need you to go back to Tif's. I probably won't come back." Yuffie softly spoke caressing her Chocobo.

            It warked a bit quietly and then ran off as her master ordered. Yuffie wiped some tears away and quietly walked back into the city trying to keep a straight posture. Some guards gave her some nods as if she was nobility and she slowly headed to the almost hidden temple of Leviathan. Once inside she quickly slipped into the back rooms.

            "I know it's here somewhere…" Yuffie murmured to herself, knocking on the different pieces of wood.

            "Why, is it Lady Kisaragi?" she heard an old priest state.

            Yuffie freaked and turned around and bowed heavily to him before looking up at him. He seemed quiet as she saw him shut the windows and doors. She looked confused until she saw him raise a finger to his mouth signaling for her to be quiet.

            "Guards have been deployed everywhere every since Kenji came back. Shortly after he killed his majesty he then took the throne. The people and nobles are outraged knowing he's not supposed to be ruling unless you are. Every one is so afraid of him though because of what he did to his majesty. I was in contact with Chekov until Kenji found out…Chekov and a bunch of other servants were executed as a reminder to the public of his power. However I was informed that you hid a bunch of your materia and belongings here so I kept watch over them." The old priest explained.

            "Thank you so much Tanaka-sama." Yuffie replied bowing again once more.

            She hit the wood with her hand and found the hallow part. She pried the wood off carefully and pulled out her dust-covered belongings.

            "Lady Kisaragi, what do you plan on doing?" the priest asked

            "Killing the bastard. He's the reason my father, my servants…" Yuffie quivered and continued "and the man I love are dead."

            "Well, don't be foolish and charge in head first. May Leviathan guide you and protect you" he smiled wearily.

            Yuffie pulled out her other Conformer and more of her materia a she poked and prodded for the best combination of materia. When she was satisfied, she put her normal clothing on and put the kimono back over, so she could move around if she really needed to. With all of that, she tried to find ways to hide her conformer to no avail. 

            She quietly slipped out of the temple an hour later and headed for the palace, equipped only with some ninja stars, a small dagger, her materia and some potions. She couldn't find anyway to get it in so she thought of one idea: convince the guards and Kenji she would willingly marry him so she could get in. She knew Vincent wouldn't approve of her plan because it might involve having to sleep with him to do it. Whatever works or may work is an option, Yuffie thought. She approached the gates, seeing about three guards. She walked in front of them and bowed very politely.

            "I am Lady Yuffie Kisaragi, I beg for an audience with Lord Kenji, to discuss the future of Wutai and our union in marriage." Yuffie stated her reasoning.

            "Keisuke, go inform his majesty that Lady Kisaragi is here to see him" a soldier said to another one.

            "Yes sir!" He ran off into the palace to find Kenji.

            I hope I'm doing the right thing, she thought, feeling her stomach doing flips. She was flipping out more when it took awhile but then she saw Kenji emerging from the palace. Yuffie quickly bowed again, and he smiled when he saw this.

            "My wife to be…I see you have changed your mind. Come right in, this palace is your home after all." Kenji stated and kissed her on the lips.

            Yuffie fought back the rage to hit him but instead kissed back, to make her charade believable. When they broke their kiss Kenji smiled believing she had changed. Well, I'm glad Kenji can be pretty stupid…Yuffie thought with an inward smirk. Kenji took her hand and brought her inside and up to the balcony by her dad's old office, which was now Kenji's. She heard musical instruments blare all around the city, and she knew what Kenji was doing, announcing their marriage. Tons and tons of civilians started to appear below and outside the palace. Soon, crowds were everywhere, staring up at her and Kenji.

            "Wutai is now whole once more, for my lovely sister, Yuffie Kisaragi has returned to us." He had to stop because he heard a bunch of shouts of joy from the crowd.

            Yuffie sighed; Kenji seemed so nice from above and at a distant. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kenji nudged her as a hint to say something. She gulped and felt a lump in her throat.

            "I have returned to my great country where I realized you guys need me. You need a union, so out of my love for you, the people and my brother Kenji, I accept Kenji's great proposal to rule beside him." The crowd went wild and Yuffie could have sworn she saw a distasteful glare come from a man down in the crowd, which reminded her of former lover. 

She mentally slapped herself knowing he was dead and didn't have time to think as Kenji pulled her into an embrace and kissed her again, probably so the crowd would respond more which they did. When I'm done killing him, I'm casting Esuna my mouth! She thought. He grabbed her hand a bit violently and pulled her inside to the office.

"When shall we get married?" he asked, pulling a bottle of alcohol out of his desk.

"How about tomorrow? Or is that too soon my dearest brother?" she said calmly and carefully, straitening her kimono a bit.    

"I'm glad to see you're so eager to marry me, but I am curious as to why the sudden change." Kenji asked, taking a big sip out of his bottle of brandy.

Yuffie carefully walked over to Kenji, cursing herself for doing this. She stood beside where he sat at the desk; she carefully took the brandy out of his hand and placed it on the desk. He looked at her questioningly as she pulled the ornaments out of her hair, letting her ebony hair fall to her shoulders. She untied her obi and slid her kimono off revealing her traveling clothes. Yuffie mentally swore now at Kenji as she put her right leg on the other side of Kenji's lap and sat down with her left leg on the other side.

"It's rather strange really…deep down I've always had a bestial lust for you…but I could never accept it. I had other friends and all of that so I drowned myself in them…I was resisting because I knew I could. Leviathan then came to me, saying what I had done here at the palace was wrong and I should embrace this love…accept you…be yours…" Yuffie explained seductively, caressing his face with her fingers while whispering in his ear.

She could tell Kenji liked what he was hearing because she felt a sudden bulge somewhere between his legs, which surprised her. At the same time, she realized that this was good; she would be able to distract him. She then shifted her weight in his lap, so clothing was the only thing keeping their areas of pleasure from each other. She then whispered in his ear everything he wanted to hear, including how she wanted him inside of her. She went into detail in his ear how she felt and how she wanted him so bad. Yuffie really wanted to hurl deep down, feeling sick to her stomach at the things she was saying to him. 

"Meet me in your room when you're ready…" she whispered quietly and then kissed him on the lips passionately. 

Yuffie picked up her garments of clothing quickly and then scurried toward his room. She quickly slid her dagger under the mattress and headed toward his private bathroom, vomiting in the toilet a few times. She breathed heavily, being so nervous and so grossed out. She then headed to the sink, washing her mouth with water. Last part of her plan was to dress "seductively". She slid on a simple pair of black underwear and bra and then put a white robe over that, tying it carefully. 

She saw Kenji come in a few minutes later, licking his lips at the site of her sitting on his bed. He closed the door behind him and crawled onto the bed, pinning Yuffie's body underneath him. She felt his lips on hers as he undid her robe and she responded by arching her back a bit, letting her breasts touch his hand. He was so distracted with her that he didn't notice her arm go back, feeling around under the mattress. Much to her disgust, she felt her body reacting to him, the area between her legs becoming moist. 

"Inside me…" Yuffie murmured, kissing him.

She gets to the point, Kenji thought. She cringed inside as he pulled her underwear off and started to remove his clothing. Yuffie felt dizzy unsure if she could continue the charade, tears kissed her eyes as he entered her and she shoved down onto his member, taking every inch of him. She slapped herself over and over again in her mind for betraying Vincent, how he would be ashamed, how he thought there could be another way, what would Tifa and the others think? She felt her body go on and off him, in a sick pattern that caused her stomach to want to hurl. The most sickening part was her body was doing it on instinct and she couldn't make herself stop. 

Her anger got the better of her, her frustration, her pain, her guiltiness; she pulled the dagger out from under the mattress. 

"Bastard!" She yelled, stabbing toward him.

Yuffie must of not have paid attention to where she was stabbing because she saw she missed in her teary blindness and Kenji now held her wrist with the dagger in anger. He held it so tight she cried out in pain and caused her to drop the dagger on the bed. She felt even sicker now because he was still inside of her and causing her so much pain. He withdrew from her and slapped her across the face, causing her face to burn now. He then slapped her again.

"You made me believe you wanted you! You…You Bitch!" Kenji yelled.

Yuffie winced as she said this, knowing she shouldn't have "Your fault for being stupid and believing me, you know I hate you…" her comment was met with a bunch of profanities and another slap across her face, causing her mouth to bleed a bit.

"Guards!" Kenji yelled.

In a matter of moments, a dozen guards filled into the room, seeing Kenji naked over a half naked Yuffie, a dagger on the bed and Kenji in a rage. 

"Take the bitch away. Put her in chain, parade her in the streets and then I'll execute her in public." He stated the public part right in her face.

The guards grabbed Yuffie as she struggled against them. 

"You bastard I'll kill you! I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" She screamed in hysterics as she was dragged away with difficulty by the guards.

Sorry I took forever . Concept for this came very slowly as I was writing and well, I was also getting over being very sick with the flu, taking care of my big family who had the flu, and my evil finals -.- Stressful! Anyway, hope you guys like this and remember I did write this at 1 in the morning and well, now just posting it. Lol.


	9. It's Time

Bunkai Kyu: "It's Time"

            Yuffie sat in her cell, a few tears escaping down her now dirt stained face. She was such a fool to let herself break her charade and let her anger blind her. She looked herself over with shame for the hundredth time. She still saw the same cut up barefoot feet and legs, covered in mud. Some cuts here and there and the garments she wore to seduce Kenji. 

            Yuffie bit her tongue to keep the crying noises to come out and felt blood now in her mouth. Every time she remembered what had happened earlier she bit back more and more tears. She was humiliated now and her friends had seen. 

[Flashback]

            Yuffie heard the door to her cell open. She felt strange as the guards grabbed her and bound her ankles and wrists with chains. They then connected another chain and the guards held it, tugging her along like a dog on a leash. 

            She saw where she was going, out into the rest of Wutai, so people could see her shame. She looked away as some people laughed, some pointed, some wept and some just choose to look away. She stopped when she saw some one familiar. It was Tifa, in the crowds with Cloud and Cid. She wept as she looked at them, they hadn't seen her yet.

            She let out a big yelp as she felt a whip against her back and the guards yelling at her. Hearing the commotion Yuffie saw that Tifa now saw her. Yuffie quickly looked away as Tifa shouted towards her. The guards yanked her along as Yuffie resisted against them. 

            "Tifa!" she screamed to Tifa's attention again.

            Yuffie noticed that the guards were going to go by her friends soon. Yuffie tried to resist more and lost her grip in the ground and was yanked forward a few feet. She landed in the opening where Tifa gasped and saw her in chains. 

            "Yuffie Kisaragi, of the Wutai throne will be executed in two days for treason and disgrace to his majesty, Lord Kenji Kisaragi." Tifa heard the guards announce.

            "Cloud, Cid. I saw Yuffie!!" She shook them.

            "##$&*%# Where?" Cid asked

            "Over there, where those guards are. They are dragging her around town like an animal!" Tifa cried and ran off toward the guards.

            "TIFA!" Tifa heard her name being called loudly in the big crowds.

            "Yuffie!" Tifa called back lost in the crowds until she saw a whip rise in the air and strike.

            She heard a scream and saw Yuffie out of nowhere fall in front of her and then dragged on the ground by the Wutai guards. Tifa ran toward the guards and kicked one quickly sending him flying. Tifa was about to kick the other went she felt something hit her neck; she collapsed to the ground, sleeping dart in her neck still.

            The remaining guards grabbed Yuffie and headed to the palace as Yuffie felt things hit her, she looked and saw young children throwing rocks and food at her. She looked away upset and the next thing she knew she was in her cell

[End of Flashback]

            Yuffie then let it all out, she cried hard and wished she never decided to sleep with him. Or even try to do it. She punched the ground in frustration and could envision Vincent scolding her and he did back when he was his real old self, when Lucreia was more important and atoning sins. She missed how he used to be cool and casual anywhere anytime. How when she first saw him without that cape, how she first met him, how she first kissed him, when he said he loved her, when they first consummated their love, when they talked of the future together, how she helped him move his past behind him, how he would call her stubborn, and she missed just him in general all the more. More tears came town her cheeks as the cell door opened.

            "It's time" the guard stated and she knew what was to come.

            She breathed slowly as she was instructed to dress in a plain white kimono that was handed to her. She turned away from the guard and slowly stripped, wincing as her wounds stung. Once in the white kimono she was led out to the public square by guards and Kenji, where a cement block laid, she was commanded to kneel in front of it.

            "Today, a traitor's blood of the Kisaragi throne will be shed. Not in vain, but in justice." Kenji's voice boomed to the crowd. "I will list her offences and then as tradition she gets her speech on why she had done these things."

            Yuffie spotted Tifa in the crowd hidden next to a not so well hidden Cloud. Next to them was Barrett and Cid, near the ground was Nanaki. She smiled weakly toward them as Kenji started to read her offences.

            "Lady Yuffie Kisaragi is being executed on these bases: turning against the ruler to the throne, seducing the leader of the Wutai Country, trying to kill the Leader of Wutai after sleeping with him, betraying her father, running away against orders, killing Wutainese guards, and lastly, lying to the country." 

            Yuffie noticed the shocked looks on her comrade's faces at the first few charges. They were probably upset and ashamed with her as she thought. She sighed as she felt Kenji push her face into the groove of the cement rock. She heard the traditional sword of the Kisaragi family being unsheathed.

            "My speech" Yuffie cried.

            Kenji quickly pulled her back up by her hair, causing Yuffie to cry out in pain. 

"Make it quick chit" He whispered in her ear, still holding her back with her hair,

            "Country of Wutai, I hope my death will mean something. At least I'll be joining my forever soul mate. I did these crimes because I had no choice. My father Godo Kisaragi abused me, my brother Kenji Kisaragi raped me, I ran away, I was followed, attacked even; most of the killing of Wutainese guards were in self-defense. Kenji killed my soul mate, I came here again, in hopes Kenji would think I wanted to marry, when in truth I would kill him for he killed my father and many people I loved. I wanted revenge, and i knew Kenji would be a bad ruler for Wutai. I, however, knew if I were in his place, I would rule with love and peace not War and fear. I slept with him, to get him when he was most vulnerable, but my blind rage got the better of me" Yuffie stopped, trying to control the tears with no avail. Telling the country her motives was not a easy thing. 

            "And...Now I'm here, being executed by my twisted brother, who's a violent, perverted drunk." Yuffie stuttered and felt her face burn after Kenji hit her. He pulled the sword to her throat.

            "You rule on the basis of Fear Kenji. This is a good example people of Wutai. Because I say one thing about him people don't normally know he decided to use violence as a means of fear. Sooner or later, people will see that you have no talent to rule country, you use your muscle and not your brain." Yuffie spoke slowly, knowing he could slit her throat any moment.

            She breathed as she felt the sword about to go across her skin. She the felt it pressed against her skin and starting to move.

Your probably like, wow! Sakura Yosei finished a chapter so soon -.- Anyway, I thought this chapter was better then most but the whole "speech" part I think sucks. Anyway…I'm off to write the other chapters. 


	10. Rescue of Pain

Alrighty. Staring on this new chapter already. Hehe. I was eager to get this over with because I know I have been slacking in the past but also I didn't want to leave you guys on an edge for too long. Also, I've noticed people haven't been reviewing as much. ;_;

This fanfiction is done sadly. About two or three more chapters I suppose. I've also been thinking about doing a prequel so I can show how their relationship came to be. Hmm. Also been wanting to do an Auron/Rikku fanfiction and well, I haven't seen anything involving the story on X-2 so I'm iffy on it. I mean, I want it to show Rikku's thoughts and stuff during the pilgrimage but afterwards also, don't really want to take X2

into account. =/ I need your opinions. Ooops. Getting carried away, I have a story to tell. 

Also, Need not fear; there is a sequel on the horizon!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Nightmares

Bunkai Jyuu: Rescue of Pain

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

            Yuffie felt the sword against her pale skin, she knew her death was about to happen and before tons of Wutainese. She took in a deep breath and as she felt the sword barely moving she heard a loud bang, as though from a gun. Barrett was the first thing she thought. She saw the sword was now a few yards behind her and Kenji was holding his hand in pain. Yuffie was still bound and struggled to move, but between being bound and wearing a kimono it wasn't happening. She swore and struggled even more, falling on her behind. 

            Kenji just looked at her with great anger; he inched closer to her, his anger barely concealed.

            "You little…" He growled, still holding his hand.

            He lunged toward her, his anger frightening the people of Wutai. Many backed away, realizing how true Yuffie's words had been. Kenji's hands were outstretched to grab her neck as she tried to move backwards. Her eyes grew wide as he plunged farther at her, his hands reaching her throat.

            She gasped, as he pulled tighter around her throat. She would have preferred the sword then being strangled. She kicked as hard as she could, pulling her bound hands to his wrists. Yuffie was having trouble keeping conscious. She couldn't give in…

Her ears winced as it heard a loud gunshot sound again while Kenji's grip eased. She was catching her breath quickly, feeling Kenji's blood spatter onto her body and his body fell onto hers…he was dead.

Some people cheered, some scolded, some ran away. Yuffie eyes were dilated as she registered what had happened. Barrett had saved her right? She didn't know. She felt someone tug Kenji's body off of hers and felt them hug her.

Her eyes came back into focus to see it was Tifa who was hugging her. She saw Cloud, Nanaki and Cid behind her. No Barrett…Her eyes looked around confused.

"Tifa…who shot Kenji…?" she asked slowly.

"I was hoping you could tell me that…" Tifa replied looking confused herself.

Cid came over and cut her binds with his knife and looked around, the looked back at her.

"I've got no #%$^&$ idea Yuffie…I didn't see anyone." Cid replied in his usual language.

Yuffie just sighed and stood, she was covered in dirt and blood. As she did stand, she glared behind Cloud, Cid, Nanaki and Tifa. Her eyes were deceiving her she knew it. She moved to the side to see between Tifa and Cloud's shoulders. Her eyes just widened, he was there, just finishing polishing his gun and slid it into the holster. 

She just shoved past the group with a big grin on her face. He looked over at her, seeing she now saw him. She just ran until she met his arms. She couldn't help but let tears fall. Just as it had taken Yuffie awhile to realize that Vincent was not returning his embrace.

"Vincent?" she asked carefully.

"Cloud…" Nanaki spoke to the blonde.

"It's Vincent…" Tifa whispered in disbelief.

"Well, let's go and $%$#$@# say hi already." Cid swore.

"Let those two be for awhile…" Nanaki spoke wisely.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ok, so that was a very short epilogue but to put it simply, you'll have to read the sequel I'm currently working on :P sorry folks, that's how it works and please R/R!!! I'll make Vincent die for sure if you don't! Hehe hehe. ::witch cackle::

~~Sakura Yosei

P.S. The next story is going to be called Nightmares Reawakened, so keep your eye out for with a romance as its genre and R for its rating :D


End file.
